Pahkitew Island Ending: Chris' Karma
by xebla
Summary: The winner has been declared and season six of Total Drama has come to an end. But before they can all leave, a long awaited karma has finally arrived to strike at a certain host.


**(AN)** This story is different because I'm writing a one chapter story! I had done it once with Pokemon Ghost of Love. I made this because while the season overall were great, the finale isn't so great. Plus, there's one thing MANY people wanted to see. So I decided to written this for the contestants' fanbase and Chris' hatebase. I hope you'll enjoy it. Just so you know, Ella is singing at one point during this story and I wrote a song in there. It's the first time I've written a song, so don't be surprised if the song wasn't great, okay?

**(Disclaimers)** I do not own Total Drama Series or any of their characters.

Victory.

That's how Chris McLean is feeling right now because Pahkitew Island has become a success with the drama and the cast, but mostly drama. The rating is going through the roof and he's sure to be pleased that he'll be given a large sum of cash for him to spend it on himself. He's beginning to think back of everything has happened during this season.

He loved the chaos after setting off an explosive on the blimp to start off the season with a bang. Plus, he had been wanted to get back at Chef for letting the Revenge of the Island cast to vandalise his Mount Chrismore. Same case in the season four's finale as he wanted to set off the explosive on the boat the Revenge of the Island cast were on, but Chef placed the explosive under the dock where he was standing at the end of Revenge of the Island. When he pressed the button to set it off, he was flown into the air before falling back into the sea and then being arrested by the Environmental Protection Agency.

He was originally gonna called both teams; Soaring Eagles and Ferocious Tigers until Sky confirmed that both names were actually meant Floating Salmons and Confused Bears. He wasn't pleased about this information and berated Chef for using free online translator. The challenge came and both teams had to create their own shelters as the producers didn't provide them one. Chris came up with that idea because the past seasons had shelters in different locations and since Pahkitew Island was new, he wanted give the new cast living in harsh environment while making them finding their own food. He chuckled at his ingenious. He was impressed at Pimâpotew Kinosewak's treehouse, which was a smart move as there were wild herds around the island.

And then there were Wanihtam Maskwak's shelter. It was a wizard tower. Ha! A wizard tower that was created by Leonard and his idiocy. His team whole team agreed except for Dave as he was titled "Normal Guy". He smirked as this season cast is nothing but a group of idiocy with no IQ and they'll literally do anything to get their grabby paws at the money. In the end, the team decided to vote off Beardo. He was a bit impressive with all the sound effects he'd created. But it's quickly evaporated and he'd already didn't miss him as soon he'd fired him out of the cannon.

Leonard was out next in the next episode. He didn't cared as he'd find him annoying with all his fictional mumbo dumbo stuff with wizardly and all.

He was surprised that Amy became the third person to be out. He thought it was her twin sister; Samey was out until he'd checked the footage and discovered a black mole on her red swollen cheek. He'd actually thought Amy could be one of the main antagonists as she was pretended to be an innocent one, while making her sister looked bad. He liked her for her nastiness toward her sister. It'd caused drama between them and drama means rating. He just wishes those two lasted longer.

He doesn't care much about Rodney but he laughed when the country boy had fallen in love with every girl in his team. The girls doesn't even know as Rodney kept mumbling words that none of us can understand, but it's make it all the more hilarious. However he wasn't pleased when he'd insulted Clucky about eating his family. That caused Clucky to grab the button and kept electrocuted Pimâpotew Kinosewak until he was strapped in a straight jacket.

Samey… He enjoyed tormented the lesser twin as he wanted to cause drama with her. He was a bit impressive of cheated her sister out of the game. That's the kind of devious elimination he's been waiting for. He was shocked that her sister made their sudden return near the end of the challenge. But it was worth it as there was a fight between them, even though they were out for it. Amy didn't rejoin the game as he's never planned to. He meant what he's said about wanting to keep Amy around instead of Samey or Spare-mey. Ha! That's a good one!

The next person come to his mind made him annoyed. He was annoyed with Ella with her optimistic personality and her singing. He was sick of her taming the animals by her singing. That doesn't cause any drama! She didn't understand that Total Drama World Tour had ended three seasons ago. She made a fool out of him in the first episode when Ella gracefully made it to the ground because of the birds. He banned her from singing after she'd done it a few time. When he discovered she was singing again from Sugar's note, he happily eliminated her. It'd proven that no one should make a fool out of Chris. However Ella did it again as she sung one more time before entering the Cannon of Shame and leave. Good riddance to her! Note to self; never bring her back again.

Another nuisance in his mind was Topher. He once enjoyed having a major fan of him. But that changed when he began to mentioning about his make-up as Topher pointed out that the producers could be looking for a new, younger host. He knew he couldn't let that happen. As long Total Drama is still showing on TV, Chris McLean is staying. Topher once had stolen his phone to try to contact his executive producers to become the new host. Luckily, it was his ingenious plan he made to tricked him into believing he's becoming the host after he was eliminated from the game. Beating him in his own game was satisfying as he was having a breakdown of unable to defeat the host of the most. That's another contestant he won't be bringing back.

He doesn't know what to think of Dave. In the beginning of the season, he was being a normal, germaphobe guy who had a crush on Sky. He did become relaxed as the show goes on. It was hilarious to see him freaked out whenever he's got germs on him. He became much more enjoyable today, thanks to the host's brilliant plan to cause a rift between him and Sky by showing Sky's audition, which revealed she's got a boyfriend back home. This face caused Dave to go nut and attempted to get revenge on her. He didn't succeed but he's managed to rake up some rating.

The next contestant in his mind was the most surprising contestant this show ever have; Scarlett. He thought she was just a quiet brainiac who's hardly stood out and just explain some meaningless facts. She'd be like Harold but boring. Come to think of it, is she's Harold's sister? He'll have to check out the files later. The thought of Scarlett's being boring was evaporated when she began to work together with Max. Her brain really brought out Max's evilness, especially in episode five where she told him to wrap a wire on the baton to conduct electricity from an electric eel was brilliant! He smiled as he remembered Max's electrocuted Ella. That was satisfying to watch! She's becoming devious as she was trying to get rid of Max because he's annoying.

He wasn't pleased when she and Max discovered the island was actually mechanical. No one was supposed to know that! He was shocked to find out that Scarlett was the true evil mastermind! He's gotta give a prop to her as he didn't see it coming. Although… there were cleavers struck on her globes in her audition tape. She's a psycho for trying to blown up the island unless he was willing to give her the million dollars prize. As if he would let that happen! As soon it was over, he disqualified her. He loved contestants' causing drama, but not enough to allow them to make an attempt to blow up the island!

The thought about Scarlett has drifted him toward Max. The idea of having a super villain on Total Drama would cause drama. He has indeed caused drama but also with comedy as well. He laughed at all the footages he had seen with Max's failed to do something truly evil. He's the kind of guy to be so pathetic, he's good. Like Scarlett, he wasn't pleased with Max as he was responsible for causing the island to havocs after puking on the machine. That was the reason he decided to disqualify him. However, he wouldn't mind bringing him back for another season.

Jasmine is the next person in his mind. He was quite impressed with her survivalist skills during the game. He was pleased that Jasmine made the cast more diversity by having her as the first Australian contestant to be on this show. However, her feeling for Shawn gotten the better of her, especially in the water challenge in episode five. While he's not a fan of loving relationships between the contestants, it did bring up some rating when it's come to her and Shawn. If she wasn't being eliminated by Sugar, she probably would've won the game. That was a good move on Sugar.

Sugar was completely to him. There were times that he liked having her as a villainous player who'd liked to messed with people's mind. He was definitely on Sugar's side when it's come to Ella. He was pleased to receive a note from her about Ella's singing, so it'd be easier for him to eliminate the annoying princess. However, there were times that Sugar was repulsing too, like her eating habits. Seriously, the fact she once ate a living tarantula still made him queasy! Her singing yesterday almost blown his ears out and that was enough to eliminate her.

And then he thought about the final two who were walking behind him. He doesn't care much about Sky. She reminded him of Zoey, but more athletic and apparently dumber as she seems to forgotten her own boyfriend back home and fallen for Dave. He knew showing that audition tape to Dave was a good idea, knowing that he quitted the game for her for nothing. How many people would've felt angry if they're in Dave's position? A lot he can bet. The winner was crowned to Shawn; the zombie conspiracy nutball, who once almost skipped out of the challenge just because he thought he seen a zombie, which was turned out to be Amy. He was right to call him nut as he's once covered himself with fish guts just to smell like a zombie. He's definitely smelt like one that's for sure. He was angry at him for destroying the army of Chris-Bot a few days ago.

It's doesn't matter now as Total Drama Pahkitew Island has come to an end and him, Chef, the final two and their helpers are on their way to the helicopter to the leave the island and for Chris to claim _his_ money.

"So, Chef, now that season six is done, we need to come up with a plan to figure out what should we do for season seven." Chris declared.

"The producers didn't say anything about season seven!" Chef pointed out.

"They will once they see the rating for this season." Chris smirked, rubbing his hands. "With such high rating from All Stars and Pahkitew Island, they'll be able to fund this show for another twenty sea-" He got interrupted when him and others heard an upcoming whirling getting closer. They looked up to see a large dark green helicopter approaching them. They move their hands in front of their faces to prevent having winds in their eyes.

They stepped back a few feet as the helicopter is landing next to them. The rotors and the humming noises have come to the stop.

The door went open and they gasped as the sight of someone appears by the doorway. He stepped out and landed onto the ground. "Hello, Chris." Topher smirked.

"Topher?!" Chris gasped before quickly get angry and stomped to him. "What the heck are you doing here? It's over! You lost! I had beaten you!" He jabbed a finger at Topher's chest at every statement he said.

"What were you doing in that helicopter, anyway?" Jasmine asked.

"I came here because I want to share the new with you guys, and what's better way to do it than sharing it in season six's finale?" Topher asked a rhetorical question.

"Season six is over. There's nothing you can do to change anything." Chris stated.

"We'll see about that." Topher said before facing the helicopter. "Hey, guys! You can come outside now!" He called out.

Everyone except Topher gasped when they saw eliminated contestants of Total Drama Pahkitew Island is stepping out of the helicopter. All of them is either smiling or smirking, 'cause they're waiting for a particular moment. This made Chris, Chef, the final two and their helpers worried.

"What the-" Chris gasped, before shook his head and glared at Topher. "You brought them back? If you guys think you're gonna try to get the money, forget it!" He shouted, glaring at the eliminated contestants.

"We're not here for the money; we're here for you, Chris." Rodney grinned, darkly.

"Me?" Chris raised a brow.

Topher cleared his throat before announcing. "Allow me to introduce you all to a _very_ powerful man; the man who created Total Drama and the _boss_ of the entire franchise. Ladies and gentlemen, let's say hello to the chairman and producer of Total Drama; Mr. Thomas McGillis!"

Chris and Chef blanched as a stern middle aged man, who is wearing glasses, brown business suit, grey trouser and black shoes, stepped off the helicopter.

"Mr. McGillis, what are you doing here, sir?" Chris asked, nervously.

"I'm been watching you this season, Chris, ever since All-Stars. And I was right to watch you since I've seen few action you had committed which was unacceptable for this show."

"I was just making this show a big hit! It's work for this season and last season, right?"

"True, but it's doesn't make it up for the facts that you were belittling the contestants and letting a psychotic contestant from All-Stars to harmed the others!" Mr. McGillis narrowed his brows.

"It wasn't my fault Mike has an evil personality!" Chris protested.

"But you knew he caused all those damages he'd made in All-Stars! There were time he should've been disqualified, but that's never happen because you kept him for rating!"

"We need rating! Without it, this show wouldn't even get past first season!"

"Sometime, we need to put the rating aside and put the safety of our contestants first." Mr. McGillis stated.

"This show is dangerous! They know what they were signing up for!"

"Yes, however, if any contestant dies on our hands, their family would've filed lawsuits and the network would've shut down Total Drama to oblivion. The worst part is, is that you almost let a few contestants to die several time with a sick smile on your face." Mr. McGillis said, disgusted.

"No, I didn't!"

"Oh, really?" Mr. McGillis arched a brow. "What about Ezekiel and Alejandro who were burned in lava in season three's finale? I still don't understand how they did even survive that."

"_That's made me wonder too."_ Shawn whispered to Jasmine, Sky and Dave. _"Sometime, I think they may not be humans at all."_

"_And more like zombies?"_ Sky guessed.

"_Pretty much."_

"You had Revenge of the Island cast on an island filled with toxic waste, which could've been _very_ dangerous to the teen and anyone else on that island, including you." Mr. McGillis recalled.

"They're alive and breathing. No one got hurt that season!" Chris shouted.

"I'd bet to different with Dakota and Scott." Mr. McGillis' eyes sent chills down Chris' spine. "You sent Dakota down to the underground mine to do your dirty work. When she came back, she was covered in radiation and became a mutant. While she can never go back as a normal girl, you should be lucky that a contestant; B made a device to allow to change her into her normal self or mutant self. As for Scott; you let a mutant shark to maul him. This caused him to be in the Trauma Chair and traumatizing him for the rest of his life. Cameron had kindly given some money to him so he can be healed, which he did, but not completely."

"Nobody liked that guy, anyway!"

"That may be true since I remembered you said something about that in season four's finale, and I quote; 'Who care? It's Scott.' unquoted." Mr. McGillis said, becoming angrier as he's mentioning about that moment. "I'd felt a bit heartbroken when I saw a tear came out of Scott's eyes after everyone laughed at him."

Mr. McGillis take a deep breathe to calm himself down. Scott isn't his favourite contestant but _no one_ deserved that Trauma Chair treatment! He spoke calmly again.

"Then there were this season, where you were at your worse as you were tormenting poor Miss Sammy and Miss Ella."

Sammy smiled, much to Amy's dismay.

**OOO**

**Confessional: Samey is NOT a copy of Amy!**

**Sammy:** (Smile) Finally! Someone beside Jasmine called me Sammy!

**OOO**

"But both of them deserve it! Samey cheated her own sister out of the game and Ella was annoying everyone with her singing!"

"After what Amy had put Sammy through in her life, I don't blame her. And as for Ella, all she was trying to do was to make everyone happy. Most of our fans don't want to see everyone's feeling despair and angry. Her singing actually made her popular, particularly with the last song. You let your bias make the decision for you by disqualifying her just for annoying you with her singing. You also disqualified Max for his 'evilness' and a very similar case with Sierra's elimination in World Tour."

Chris was about to protect again but Mr. McGillis interrupted him by holding out his hand. "Don't bother saying anything about that because that jumbo jet was nothing more than a piece of junk!"

**OOO**

**Confessional: Things get better…!**

**Sky:** (Grinning) I couldn't stop smiling as Chris get chewed out by his own boss! I may didn't win the million dollars, but that moment was _worth_ a million dollars prize!

**OOO**

"In episode eight, you actually got babies involved! BABIES! Which's far too dangerous for them and they're in no condition whatsoever to be involve in a Total Drama challenge."

"Topher suggested that to make the challenge harder!" Chris pointed feebly.

"He didn't actually mean involving the babies, which's technically it's still your fault." Mr. McGillis summed up as he's glaring at the frightening Chris. "So, from your ego, lack of paying Chef and the other interns, damaging valuables things, your insulting, belittlement and endangered the other contestants for solely your own amusement for six seasons…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"You're _fired_."

Chris was silent, eyes widen and jaw slacked as he fell down to his knees. The contestants immediately cheered in joy over Chris' misfortune. Shawn and Jasmine hugged each other, while Beardo and Leonard exchange high five.

**OOO**

**Confessional: Best new ever!**

**Dave:** (Grinning like an idiot) I don't care if I was having a bad day! That was the best moment EVER!

**Beardo:** And the crowd goes wild! (He waved his arms and makes a sound which's sounded exactly like a crowd cheering in the stadium)

**OOO**

"F… f… _fired_?!" Chris whimpered.

"You heard me right, Mr. McLean. You are no longer the host of Total Drama. Quite frankly, you had this coming for a long time."

"H-hold on, you can't fire me, Mr. McGillis! I have a contract!" Chris sputtered, getting up.

"You mean the contract you've been given two years ago, where you were given a two years contract? It had been two years since Total Drama Island has ended. Your contract was expired after episode three of this season."

Chris blanched. "I, I was hoping you forgotten about that part…"

"Well, I never did, Chris." Mr. McGillis stated. "To be honest with you, if it wasn't for that contract, you would've been fired after season three."

"But you can't fire me! I'm the star of this show! Total Drama will never be popular without me!" Chris shouted.

"No, you're not." Mr. McGillis walked over to Shawn and Sky, wrapped his arms around their shoulders and smiled. "The contestants are the true stars of this show. Their personalities and diversity are what made this show popular. You've been given higher hatebase than anyone here. Half of them wanted you dead. I'm sure people wouldn't mind not having you around for this show."

"Even if you are firing me, where are you gonna a new host? You're never gonna find anyone as good as me!" Chris exclaimed.

"Don't worry, Chris, the producers and I have already founded our new host." Mr. McGillis walked over to Topher, who's smirking and waved mockingly at shocked Chris.

"You're having him as your new host?!" Chris gasped in disbelief. "You can't do that! That kid is crazy!"

"I will admit we were hesitated about it because of him being Chris' fan, but we had interviews him and we had come to conclusion he's capable to host the show."

"Ya see, Chris, I've only admire your hosting skills, but your personality? Heck no!" Topher smirked.

"So you were pretending to my fan?" Chris asked, eyes twitching.

"You got that right, Chris." Topher nodded. "I knew someone like you would've picked someone like me, and it's worked."

"You little twerp!" Chris launches himself toward Topher, only to have Chef's holding him back. "You're gonna pay for this!"

"Correction, _you're_ gonna pay for this!" Topher said.

Chris glared at Topher before giving Chef a pleading look. "Chef, you're on my side, right?"

"Sorry, Chris, I don't work for you anymore." Chef grinned nastily as he dropped Chris to the ground.

"Traitor." Chris grumbled, standing up and brushing dusts off of him.

Mr. McGillis faces Topher. "Well, Topher, you'll be the new host for the next season of Total Drama. You'll have all the power Chris had. Just please don't abuse it."

"Not to worry, Mr. McGillis, I'll be a much better host than Chris ever will be." Topher smiled, shaking Mr. McGillis's hand.

**OOO**

**Confessional: Chris and Topher equal Christopher. They're meant to be hosts.**

**Topher:** (Grinning and pumping his fists) Today is the best day of my life! After I was eliminated, I'd felt upset for unable to pursue Chris' job, but then two days later, Mr. McGillis called me and want to interview me. A day later, I've been confirmed to be the new host! Now everyone get to see me every episode! But don't worry; I won't be cruel like Chris. You have my word for it.

**OOO**

Topher walked over to Chris and wrapped an arm around him, much to Chris' dismay. "In fact; my first job as new host is to end this season. And what's better way to end this season than saying goodbye to Chris?" Topher's grinning at Chris.

Chris gulped as the contestants begin grinning malevolent as revenge is seeping into their mind.

"Take it away, Ella!" Topher smiled, gesturing to the singing princess.

**OOO**

Ella smiled as she's standing in the middle of the clearing, while the music came on.

"**Oh, Chris!" ** Ella skipped over to Chris, who's annoyed once again by her singing. **"We want to thank you first for picking us for your show!"**

"**If you haven't, we wouldn't felt the joy of competing for the prize! And I wouldn't be meeting all my wonderful friends!"** Ella wrapped her arms around Sky and Dave, who both smiled.

"**But unfortunately, Chris,"** Ella uncharacteristically glared at Chris as the song become low and dark. **"You were horrible and mean! You abused others for your satisfaction of torture! Money! Rating! Greed!"** She jabbed a finger at Chris' chest at every statement. She quickly went back to her normal self and the song went back to upbeat.

"**And now it's time to say goodbye to Chris McLeeeaaannn!"**

As Ella's bellowed out her high note, the music become much more upbeat as it's sounded very similar to the theme song. Topher let's go of Chris, who attempted to run away but Sugar and Jasmine quickly grabbed his arms and beginning to dragged him away.

"No!" Chris flailed as he attempted to be free from Sugar and Jasmine's clutches but it's no use.

"**Let's start our goodbye with a game of tennis!"** Ella danced a little to the music and gestured to Chris, now wearing the same electric collar that the contestants used to wear in Truth or Scare, dodging tennis balls from Beardo and Leonard. Beardo was making rapid gunfire noise as he's firing at Chris.

"Ooh, ow, ooh, ah, oof!" Chris yelped in pain as he's being hit by tennis balls before one hit his crotch. He groaned and fell down to his side while clutching his injured crotch. Beardo and Leonard grinned and exchange high five at Chris' pain.

"**Then have a dance with a grease pig!"** Ella's waltzing with a grease pig before spinning him toward Chris. "**Which I have to say the pairing between them is electric!"**

Chris slowly gets up, only to be knocked down again by a grease pig, smearing greases all over his clothes. "Ew! Get off of me!" Chris angrily pushed off the pig and then panic at the grease on his clothes. "AH! I need to change!"

He begins to run away, only to be electrocuted by the collar he's wearing. He's yelping in pain as he's making some kind of dance moves. Amy malevolently grinned as she's pressing the button that electrocutes him. When she's finished, Chris' hair is sticking out and there are smokes from his electrocuted body.

"**Next up, we have a piñata! But unfortunately, it's filled with coals!"**

Chris then noticed the grinning Rodney and Sammy are each holding a duelling stick. They raised it in the air and swung it toward the cowering Chris.

WACK! Rodney hit him in the back of the head.

WACK! Sammy hit him in front of his chest.

WACK! Rodney hit him to his face, which knocked out one of his teeth.

WACK! Sammy slammed it into Chris crotch.

Chris groaned as he's fell to the ground. Rodney lifted him onto to his feet and then swings his duelling stick _hard_; hard enough to send the screaming Chris flying in the air. Rodney and Sammy cheered.

Chris landed in the forest and slowly attempted to stand up. Ella somehow arrived fast and helped him get up on his feet.

"**Cheer up, Chris!" **Ella patted Chris in the back. **"We've got balloons!"** Gesturing to Dave, whose carrying balloons filled with surprises.

Dave's grinning like he's from the mental hospital and thrown two balloons at Chris. Both balloons hit its target and revealed its surprises.

Chris screamed as he's scratching his now itching body while running away from a herd of bees. He stopped when he's come across an army of robotic animals. They're all being controlled by Max and Scarlett, who are both grinning, evilly. The former host screamed again and run away from the herd of bees and robotic animals.

"**We're playing a game of 'Running of the Animals!" **Ella sung while watching Chris being chased by the animals. **"'Cause it's time for eviiiilllll!"**

"Hey, that's my line!" Max shouted, annoyed.

Chris kept running until he's tripped over a rock and then the animals' caught up to him and started attacking him merciless. A minute later, the animals picked up Chris, who's now in serious injuries. His face is swollen up by bees' stings and his clothes are shredded. They dumped Chris in front of the same monkey tree from episode six.

"**Oh, monkeys, monkeys, monkeys!" **Ella danced and pointed at the monkeys. **"Let's do Monkey See, Monkey Do with pooooo!"**

Chris' widened his eyes as its mention poo. But he's too late to do anything as Jasmine played Monkey See, Monkey Do by imitating throwing something. The monkeys repeated Jasmine's move and thrown something brown at Chris. It splattered all over his body.

"**AAARRRGGGHHH!"** Chris screamed horrifically as he smells _awful_ from all the poo he received from the monkeys.

"**Whew!" **Ella wiped the sweats off her head. **"All these games can make you really, really hungry!"** She rubbed her stomach.

All the punishment he's being giving so far has made him do nothing but trembling in horrification. He's unaware that Sugar, who's grinning evilly, is walking to him with a jug of Juggy Chug. The same drink that the host had forced the campers to drink it in episode nine. Sugar kneeled down, pry Chris' mouth open and shove the jug into his mouth. Chris gaged at the taste and vomited in his mouth. The jug became empty and Sugar stands up as she's enjoying seeing the messy Chris with some Juggy Chug remained on his face.

Sugar nodded at Shawn and Sky, signalling them to walk over to Chris and each pulls his arm and dragged him away. The sky turned into night as the music changes into slow and softer tune. The contestants, Chef and Mr. McGillis are standing next to the Cannon of Shame. Ella stared at the final two dragging the messy Chris and then continues her song.

"**Chris had been very horrible to us."**

"**All he's ever cared about was himself and the money."**

"**Even the presence of him made everyone's feeling down."**

Ella wiped away a tear and shown the grandest smile of the season and sings boldly and proud. **"But not anymoorrreee! 'Cause Chris had been fired by his boss for every horrible thing on this shhooowww!"**

"**Karma finally arrived and kicked Chris in the butt!"** She pointed to messy, injured Chris.

"**And soon, we're gonna to bid adieu as he's being launched from the Cannon of Shhaaammmeee!"**

"**With him gone, Total Drama will finally be in peace!"**

As Shawn and Sky are putting Chris into the cannon, Ella is beginning to sing the last line of the song.

"**So, goodbye… Chris McLeeeaaannn…"**

While Ella is bellowing the last note, Topher walked to Chris.

"Y'know, what they'd say, Chris; 'Out with the old, In with the new." Topher chuckled. "Later." He clicked his tongue and wink before heading back to the others.

Chris snapped out of his dazed state as the cannon being tilted ninety degrees. His eyes grew big as a saucer, horrified. "NO!"

BOOM!

Chris screamed as he flew into the sky; farther than any of the eliminated contestants who ridden the Cannon of Shame. Soon, he reaches to the point where the cast can no longer see him and only see a star flickering. It was that moment that the man who had hosted Total Drama for six seasons. The man who'd had been nothing but horrible to everyone, included Chef and the interns. The man who created all those dangerous challenges to endangered their lives. The man who'd had been caring nothing but fame and glory for himself.

Chris McLean was finally defeated.

The contestants burst in cheered as the horrible man is finally removed from Total Drama for good.

"Yes! Alright!" Dave cheered before him and Sky suddenly hugged each other. Realizing who they're hugging, they detached.

"Erm, listen, Dave, I'm so sorry for not telling you I have a boyfriend back home. I didn't mean to lead you on." Sky apologised.

Dave stared at Sky as he's conflicting with his thought. Eventually, he shrugged. "Eh, it's fine. I'm mostly over it. My anger was taken out at the challenge. Plus, I've felt much better from watching Chris' receiving his karma." Dave chuckled.

"Friends?" Sky asked.

Dave stared at Sky again before showing her a smile and hugged her. "Yeah. Friends."

Sky happily wrapped her arms him as she's pleased that she and her friend are in good term again.

Chef smiled as he stared at night sky. "I've been waiting to see Chris' get his karma for a _long_ time." He said to Topher, before remembering an important question to ask. "Hey, Topher, am I still working on this show?"

"You are. But don't worry; unlike Chris, I'll be giving you actual paychecks." Topher assured.

Chef pulled Topher in a bear hug. "Oh, thank you!" He sobbed.

"Sure thing." Topher wheezed, losing oxygen quickly. "Can you please put me down?"

Chef lets go of Topher. "I need a moment alone anyway." He happily walked away, pleased that he no longer have to deal with Chris. Topher turned to face the camera.

"Well, that's it for season six of Total Drama. It's been a blast and you'll be sure we'll be back for another season!" He smiled. "Except Chris won't be the host, I am!" He proudly pointed at himself.

"Until next time, I'm Topher Jacot! And this has been Total! Drama! Pahkitew! Island!" He concluded.

**OOO**

Well, that's my version of TDPI's ending. I felt that this would've been the perfect time to get rid of Chris and say hello to Topher.

This one chapter story is connected to both canon All Stars and My All-Stars Remake. I wouldn't need to change anything in this season since I've find it to be great.

What do you guys think of the song? I would like to hear your opinion about it.

One day, I hope that Chris will get his karma in the canon. We can all pray for it. Until next time, later guys!


End file.
